


Metamorphosis

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Autumn Langst Gift Exchange 2018, Galra Keith, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lance pulls a Keith, Langst, M/M, klance, klangst, protective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: But then things changed. Things starts to make sense. The air was clear and Lance could breathe…But did he have to go through this pain to realize it?





	Metamorphosis

_ Kid, get off the ground.  _

_ Spit your blood,  _

_ and bare your teeth;  _

_ go down a savage,  _

_ go down fighting. _

 

The want and need to protect is ingrained into every humans consciousness. Be it either family, friend, pet, object or plant. There will always be that need. It is also in every alien species in the universe, more in some than in others.

 

With the destruction the Galrans have spread throughout the universe, it is hard to imagine that they would be one of the most protective species Lance had ever stumbled upon. He only knew a couple Galrans, one of them only being Half-Galra.

 

Lance was usually right about many things. His mother had always told him he had the purest heart she knew. His heart would always seem to lead him to the right thing. But when it led him to Keith, he thought he was broken. It didn’t make sense to him. Keith obviously didn’t care much for him. They butt heads more times Lance could count on his ten fingers. Why was it someone so aggressive as Keith?

 

But then things changed. Things starts to make sense. The air was clear and Lance could breathe…

 

But did he have to go through this pain to realize it?

* * *

They had received a distress signal not too long ago. Coran had notified them that it was from the planet Keolea, a desert planet with temperatures so extreme that some areas were just glass. 

 

Lance was used to the heat back in Cuba but a place where you could naturally find glass on the surface was ridiculous. Lance always thanked whatever Gods that landed him with the Alteans to provide him with the suit that protected him from all the crazy weather. Maybe there was some sort of toilet feature or a mini bar perhaps. They were aliens, anything is possible.

 

The five lions flew out of the Castle of Lions, weaving in and out as they headed down to the planet’s surface. Coran was talking in the comms, explaining the planet and the aliens that inhabited it.

 

“Keoleans are a species that can sustain high temperatures. They are typically the colour of sand, allowing them to blend into their surroundings. My uncle and I once tried to find a Keolean to help us but it took so long that I-”

 

“Coran.” Keith’s voice cut through Coran’s story in one swift motion.

 

The Altean cleared his throat. “Right. They are very jumpy creatures and protective of their young. Try not to startle them, Paladins.”

 

“Tell that to Keith. He’d whisk out his bayard as soon as he saw some sand moving because of the wind.” Lance said with a laugh, pushing down his steering control to dive and skim Red’s claws along the sand.

 

“They would jump at the sight of your face, Lance.” Keid replied. Lance could hear the smile in his voice and the pride for the comeback.

 

“Sick burn!” Pidge called out while Hunk laughed.

 

“Very funny! Your mullet is much uglier!” The Red Paladin bit back as they landed on one of the many sand dunes.

 

“Paladins. Enough.” Shiro said. He was back at the castle with Coran. It had taken a while to get used to having Keith as their leader but Lance couldn’t lie… It wasn’t too bad.

 

Allura and Keith landed on either side of him with Hunk and Pidge on either side of them. All five lions bent down, opening their jaws to let their paladins out.

 

“Woah… You can  _ see  _ the heat.” Lance said with wonder, turning on the spot while he walked out of his lion.

 

“We don’t have time for sitting and watching the heat, we need to find out where the distress signal came from.” Keith spoke, ready and waiting to call him out as usual.

 

“The signal came from…” Pidge tapped her gauntlet, the screen popping up. She slowly turned and pointed at a strange rock formation far in the distance. “There.” She pointed and started walking.

 

Hunk jogged after her and slowed down to walk beside her.  “Why didn’t we land closer?” He asked, a small pout on his face.

 

“If we did than we would have disturbed the rock formations. Coran had told me that Keoleans live in small caves that have been dug into the rocks. Over the years those rocks are slowly being covered in glass, leaving them more fragile than ever.” The smallest Paladin tapped the gauntlet again, the screen vanishing into thin air.

 

“So… too close, shaky, falls-” Lance put two fingers together, making them fall over onto the palm of his other hand. “Kaboom!”

 

“That is what Pidge said.” Allura walked past Lance and up to Pidge.

 

“It’s not too long of a walk so let’s hurry.” Keith grumbled.

 

Lance raised his brow at the Black Paladin but shrugged. It wasn’t Lance’s business. Keith was probably just being his moody self again.

* * *

Lance huffed and winced, the rocks digging through the fabric of the suit. Pidge had scanned the rock formations several times and, to their dismay, it seemed like there was no other way to get to the caves other than to climb up the rocks.

 

They could have simply used their jetpacks but the fear of causing the Keoleans home to collapse ran through them all.

 

Lance looked up, Keith and Pidge were well ahead of them while Hunk, Allura and himself were right behind. The rocks painfully dug into his fingers every time he gripped another hold. He wouldn’t be surprised if his fingers were bleeding by now but this was the only way.

 

“Paladins, what’s your status?” Shiro’s voice filtered into their helmets. It startled Lance, causing his hand to slip from the hold. He cried out from pain and fear. His shoulder screamed as it tried to hold the weight of his whole body.

 

“Lance!” Hunk called out.

 

“I’m okay. I’m okay!” Lance said through gritted teeth, swinging himself back and forth to grab the hold again. 

 

“What’s going on down there?” Keith asked, trying to twist and turn to see below him.

 

Lance finally managed to grab the hold and let out a sigh of relief. “Nothing. Shiro’s voice scared me and I almost lost my grip. But everything’s all good!”

 

“Sorry Lance, I didn’t mean to.” Shiro apologized.

 

“It’s okay. My bad for daydreaming.”

 

“As I was saying, what is your status?”

 

“We’re more than halfway there. I’d say…. 7 more minutes.” Pidge swung up and grabbed the next hold, grunting as she pulled herself up.

 

“You’re making good progress, team.” 

 

Seven painful and excruciating minutes later, they were all standing at the opening of the cave. Lance groaned, stumbling back against the wall and sliding down onto the ground. 

 

“Everything hurtssssssss!” He huffed, stretching out his arms in front of him.

 

“Stop whining. We have to keep moving.” Keith chided Lance, walking past him and into the cave. Hunk walked over and grabbed Lance’s hand. Lance yelped as the Yellow Paladin pulled him up and off the ground.

 

“Thanks bud.” Lance patted Hunk on the shoulder who smiled and followed after Keith.

 

“It’s strange… How we haven’t seen a single Keolean.” Allura wondered, ducking under an overhanging rock.

 

“Coran did say they blend into their surroundings easily.” Hunk shrugged.

 

“I suppose so…”

 

“The tunnel should expand at any moment now.” The screen above Pidge’s gauntlet appeared once again, showing a clear map of the tunnel and cave system. “It-”

 

They all quieted, the silence thick and heavy. Keith was the first to step into the large open cave, his lips pursed in a frown. 

 

“There’s no one here…” Keith sounded confused and pained. Lance smile fell. Were they too late? They had tried to get to the planet as quick as possible. Lance was about to open his mouth to speak when the familiar sound of a laser pierced the silence.

 

He turned to see the laser hit the back of Allura’s helmet, causing her to yell in pain and fall to her knees. Everyone was quick to jump into action. Pidge and Keith threw up their shield in front of Allura, Lance and Hunk.

 

Lance’s fingers barely twitched and his gun was in his hands. There was only a single Galran soldier in front of them. Lance hesitated to shoot. It didn’t make sense. Why was there only one of them. But before he could ask that question, Hunk’s canon tore through the Galra. It’s body fell to the floor with a dull, limp sound.

 

The two then hurriedly crouched down to check on Allura.

“I’m alright. Just surprised me.” Allura said with a reassuring smile. 

 

“We have to go.” Keid slowly lowered the shield.

 

“We can’t just leave. What if we aren’t too late?!” Lance spoke quickly and loudly.

 

“Lance! We don’t have time for this! There’s Galra around and Allura needs a pod.”

 

“I don’t-”   
  
“We’re leaving.”

 

Lance glared at Keith, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at Keith’s decision. He then heard a small sound. Something barely audible in the distance. He slowly narrowed his eyes, ear straining to pick out what the sound was.

 

“Crying-...”

 

“What?” The Black Paladin lowered his shield and looked back at Lance.

 

“I hear crying!”

 

“Lance wait!-” Keith called out, reaching to grab Lance’s hand. His fingers grazed the other Paladin and before any of the others knew what was happening, Lance was deep inside the cave.

 

“What… just happened?” Hunk asked with a whisper.

 

Pidge stared into the cave. “Lance just pulled a Keith.”

 

“Hey!”

* * *

Lance was running through the tunnels. Each footstep drawing him closer to the sound of the crying. He heard the comms crackle in his helmet and then the sharp voice of Keith.

 

“Lance, what the fuck are you doing!”

 

“Language-” Hunk’s voice quiet under Keith’s.

 

“I heard crying. It could be Keolean!” Lance huffed, making a sharp turn and just praying that he was going the right way.

“Or it could be a trap!”

 

“I’ll be fine. I’m not weak you know…”

 

“Lance-”

 

“I think I found something. I’ll report back later.”

 

“La-” Keith was cut short as Lance closed off the comms. He was angry at Keith but he would deal with that later. The crying came first.

 

Lance found himself in a much smaller cave. One that could fit maybe a family of three if they were all huddled in together. It was dark but the night vision in the suit let him see every nook and cranny of the cave.

 

He heard sniffling in the very corner and turned to see a small figure curled up. Lance carefully ducked in and reached his hand out as not to scare the Keolean.

 

“Hey…” He whispered, voice soft and reassuring. The alien jumped at the voice, turning it’s head to show big, gleaming white eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s okay… I’m a Paladin of Voltron. My name’s Lance. What’s yours?”

 

The Keolean curled further away from Lance’s hand but looked up at his face. “A-...” Her voice shook uncontrollably and Lance felt his heart squeeze. If they had listened to Keith, this little girl would have been here all alone.

 

“Anahita…”

 

“Anahita, I like that name.” Lance smiled brightly. “Where’s your family?” He knew it wasn’t a topic he should jump on immediately but he needed to know if there were others.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Okay. Can you come with me so I can take you somewhere safe?”

 

Anahita looked away, thinking about it before finally uncurling herself and reaching out to put her small hand in Lance’s. He slowly wrapped her hand in his and pulled her to him. Without wasting any energy whatsoever, Lance scooped her into his arms and slowly backed out of the cave.

 

Lance turned on the comms again, wincing at the sudden rush of voices. 

 

“Guys! Guys! I’m alright…”

 

“Lance, what the everloving fuck!”

 

“Keith shut up for two seconds. I found a Keolean. Her name’s Anahita and she’s just a kid. She doesn’t know where her family is…”

 

“Hurry back. We’re still where you fucking left us.” 

 

“Language! I have a kid with me.”   
  


“Uh- guys.” Pidge’s voice jumped in before Keith could say anything else.

 

“What is it?” Lance heard Allura move closer to Pidge and from his guess they were looking at Pidge’s little screen.   
  
“Galra…”

 

“Where?” Keith demanded.   
  
“On the other side of this rock formation but they seemed to be getting closer. There must be another entrance- Lance you have to move! They aren’t far from you.”   
  
“Got it, Pigeon! I’m coming, don’t leave without me!” Lance said, already running through the tunnels. Anahita was gripping onto his armour, quiet as a mouse. Lance wouldn’t complain, he wasn’t sure how far the Galra were and they needed to stay as quiet as possible.

 

As he was getting closer to the location of the others, he thought they were lucky. That maybe the Galra had made a turn in the tunnels that led them away from him and Anahita. That was until he heard the sound of a blaster go off and the laser clip the side of the tunnel.

 

Anahita yelled and Lance crouched down, his hand cradling her head against his chest. Small pebbles slid down the sides of the tunnel, falling at Lances feet. He looked down and watched them vibrate alongside the pounding of Galran feet.

 

Lance hurriedly stood and continued running through the tunnels. “Guys!” He yelled into the comms.

 

“They’re catching up. I know. A few more turns and Hunk should have you covered!” Pidge answered immediately.

 

Lance grit his teeth, pushing himself to run faster but no matter what the sounds of the Galras kept on getting louder. Every footstep, every breath sent a jolt through him causing him to jostle Anahita. She clung onto him, fingers occasionally scrambling to find some sort of grip on his armour.

 

He had just turned the corner, a smile on his face at the sight of friends. Hunk had his gun lifted, the light within starting to glow and he heard it go off…

 

Or so he had thought. White, blinding pain coursed through him and he screamed. It sent him crashing to the ground and he cried out. His hands scrambled for his side, fingers sliding in something wet and warm as it tried to stop the pain in side. There was yelling and crying and he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Everything seemed to be a blur and nothing made sense.

 

He felt himself being dragged back, his feet scrambling to get some sort of grip on the tunnel floor.

 

“-ance!”

 

The Red Paladins vision slowly recovered. He wasn’t swimming in the darkness that had enveloped him mere seconds ago. He slowly blinked, watching lasers being shot back and forth. The sounds of bodies hitting the floor filled the air and Lance just wanted to curl up.

 

“Keith!? Keith- Wait!” Lance heard someone yell. Hunk?... He was pretty sure it was Hunk. Lance carefully rolled onto his side, eyes lazily roaming over the battle scene. There was a black blur in the midst of the the gunfire. Glowing yellow eyes that were scary yet… familiar. The blur seemed to dance through the Galra, taking them down one by one in a speed that left Lance in awe.

 

He wanted to watch more of the dance but the spots started to appear in the corner of his vision. Lance could feel himself being dragged under something heavy and uncomfortable. He tried to fight it but he was so tired. It was okay… his friends had his back.

 

Keith-... Keith would protect him.

* * *

The first thing Lance heard was the hiss of the cyropod. The next was someone yelling his name. He felt the himself falling and he thought this is it, this is where he was going to die. He grunted as his body impacted with something hard.

 

“I thought you fucking died.”

 

“Good to see you too, Mullet.” Lance mumbled, pulling away from Keith and stumbling back slightly. He ignored the way Keith reached out for him, hand stopping before falling back to his side. 

 

“What were you thinking?” Keith took a step forward, his voice only hinting at the anger he was feeling.

 

“Oh, I don’t know? I was thinking maybe we should save the child?!” Lance froze and looked around. “Where is she? Is she alright?” He had completely forgotten about her. Oh god, she was in his arms when he got shot. What if she got hurt too?

 

“She’s… She’s alright.” Keith started, debating whether to tell Lance the whole truth.

 

“...You don’t sound so sure.” Lance narrowed his eyes. He tried to walk past Keith but was stopped. 

 

“She was grazed by a laser when you went down. But she’s okay. Coran took care of her and we found her family.” Keith stepped in front of Lance, his hand still on the Red Paladin’s chest.

 

Lance was devastated… happy of course that she was back with her family. But saddened at the fact that he couldn’t protect her. 

 

He looked away from Keith and pushed past him. “I should get out of this suit… It’s uncomfortable.” He mumbled, hurrying to the doors.

 

“Lance… Lance wait-” Keith called out for him. He let out a heavy sigh, shoulders drooping as he  watched Lance leave. It pained him to see Lance like… this. Keith knew Lance had done everything to protect Anahita and… and that he might’ve been a little too harsh on Lance.

* * *

Keith didn’t find the courage to talk to Lance until after dinner. Lance had failed to show up and everyone was persistent on looking for him. But Keith stopped them, knowing full well that Lance needed time.

 

But soon Keith ran out of patience and had gained some courage after a full meal. He walked quickly towards Lance room. He took a deep breath, raising his hand to knock. But for some reason he froze, heart stuck in his throat. It was a simple talk, nothing to it but here he was… just like a little kid freezing up on their first presentation.

 

Keith took several deep breaths until finally, he knocked. There was nothing for a several seconds and Keith was about to knock again when he heard lazy shuffling from inside. Keith stepped back from the door, heart thumping with the footsteps that approached the door.   
  
Lance opened the door, blinking with surprise at the sight Keith. He looked like an absolute mess. Brown hair sticking out, eyes red and puffy and… were those bags under Lance’s eyes?

 

“Keith? What are y-”   
  
“It’s not your fault!” Keith suddenly blurted out, looking just as shocked as Lance.   
  
“What?...”

 

“Anahita getting hurt… It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“She got hurt.”

 

“She would have been hurt worse if you listened to me. If you didn’t go to save her.”

 

“Anahita still-”   
  
Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and shoved him against the door. “Do you ever listen to what you’re saying?” Lance’s eyes narrowed and Keith knew that might’ve been the wrong way to say what was on his mind.   
  
“You are a  _ hero _ , Lance. A fucking hero. Do you know what her parents said to me? They want to name their next child after you! That’s crazy.” Keith’s grip on Lance’s shoulders tightened.

 

Lance stared at the Black Paladin in disbelief. Himself? A hero? He was about to say how ridiculous that was when he noticed the genuine look in Keith’s eyes. He almost scoffed. This must be just some act.

 

Lance shoved Keith away and clenched his teeth. “I don’t need your pity.”

 

“Pity?” Keith looked confused, hands clenching into fists by his side.   
  
“You hate me Keith! Everyone does! Fuck- It would have been so much better if I had died-” Lance was cut short, head whipping to the side. His cheek stung, accompanied by a strange buzzing feeling. He slowly turned his head to look back at Keith.

 

Keith… looked so small. Hand falling to his side and angry tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

 

“W-we don’t hate you, you idiot. We don’t know what we would’ve done if you died.  _ I  _ don’t know what I would’ve done if you  _ died _ , Lance.” Keith said, his voice breaking slightly at every word.

 

Lance leaned against the door, letting his head fall back. He slowly slid down, eyes never leaving the bright lights of the ceiling. “I’m sorry…” He whispered.

 

Keith crouched down in front of Lance and did something that Lance had wished for, for so long. His arms wrapped around the Red Paladin, pulling him close.

 

“I shouldn’t have slapped you…”

 

“I deserved it.”

 

“No, Lance… You didn’t.”

 

“I’m sorry, Keith.”

 

“I know, Lance. The stars and I are here for you, everything will be alright.”

* * *

One thing led to the next and Keith was in Lance’s room, the Red Paladin’s head tucked under his arm as he slept. Keith only meant to help Lance into bed so he could rest but he couldn’t refuse when Lance asked him to stay.

 

So here he was, Lance curled up beside him and Keith unable to sleep. He let his mind wander back to the mission, his gut wrenching just at the thought. He didn’t know what happened after he saw Lance go down. One minute he was standing beside Hunk and the next he was hovering above a Galran’s lifeless body.

 

Keith’s grip on Lance tightened and he looked down at him. He was just glad that Lance was alright. He had let himself think about all the different realities without Lance. Keith grimaced at how much he was like Slav.

 

But everything was alright now. Keith closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to the top of Lance head. He smiled at the soft curls that tickled his cheek. And for once he let himself relax.

 

“I love you, Sharpshooter.” He mumbled, slowly drifting asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic for my giftee. I hope they enjoy. I'm going to be honest but I fought a lot with this fic while writing it so it didn't turn out exactly as I hoped. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My Tumblr: [Starr-Lights](https://starr-lights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
